Inmortal
by Suriee
Summary: Un momento en el que Chase medita acerca de su inmortalidad, sus recuerdos y su presente.


**Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Título:** Inmortal

 **Resumen:** Un momento en el que Chase medita acerca de su inmortalidad, sus recuerdos y su presente.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es Chack (Chase x Jack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si decides seguir te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.

 **Nota:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Freaku ¡Feliz cumpleaños para ti!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **Inmortal**

La inmortalidad tenía sus ventajas, por supuesto. El no envejecer o morir de causas naturales poseía su encanto. Tener una resistencia superior a las lesiones y daño que su cuerpo recibiera también era una idea seductora... La desventaja de la inmortalidad, si es que podía llamársele de esa manera, era el hecho de que podía ser _mortalmente_ aburrida.

Siempre tenía tiempo de sobra en sus manos; El entrenamiento y aprendizaje gastaban las horas, ayudándolo a sobrellevar lo lento que parecía avanzar su vida en comparación con los demás. En algunas ocasiones parecía como si todo pasara frente a sus ojos con una velocidad vertiginosa... Otras, como si todo fuese en cámara lenta. Chase sabía que si no fuese porque había recibido el entrenamiento apropiado y por su fortaleza mental nata, se hubiera vuelto loco siglos atrás.

Y es que algunas veces todo, todo, parecía perder el sentido.

Las eras, los siglos, los lugares, las personas... En ocasiones todo se mezclaba frente a sus ojos, creando un remolino de colores, sonidos y recuerdos que lo obligaban a alargar sus meditaciones durante semanas enteras para poner su mente en orden de nuevo.

Aunque, últimamente, el mejor remedio para esas situaciones era _él._

—Chase... ¿No has visto mi último prototipo de Jack-bot? Juro que lo deje por aquí, en alguna parte...

Spicer era el único con la terquedad suficiente y cabeza tan llena de sí mismo que volvía siempre, sin importar cuantas veces lo echara.

—Hey, vamos hombre, yo sé que esta por a-... Chase ¿Qué pasa?

Y también el único lo bastante inteligente como para ver _más allá._

—Nada en lo absoluto. Busca tu chatarra y vete de aquí, estoy ocupado.

Jack hizo una mueca y dejo el aparato que estaba cargando para acercarse y, luego de un momento de duda, sentarse a su lado. Para ese momento de su vida el joven ya no era el adolescente que había conocido y, para su frustración, Chase no podía recordar _cuando_ había crecido tanto...

—Sabes, pase un par de semanas trabajando en ese proyecto. Aunque no es tan impresionante como lo que he estado haciendo últimamente me pareció divertido intentarlo... Me recordó viejos tiempos, como cuando nos conocimos.

—Cuando solías ser una molestia aún peor. —Apuntó por inercia, sin pensar un segundo en sus palabras. Debió hacerlo, se dijo, pero el pelirrojo no se inmuto en lo absoluto... ¿Acaso ya había perdido su toque?—

—Sé que estás pasando por uno de esos momentos de, ya sabes, de esos que te dan cada década... —Esta vez, fue Chase quien hizo una mueca ¿Era tan fácil de leer ahora? ¿O Spicer había aprendido a conocerle hasta ese punto?— ... Y aunque no tengo idea de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza ahora, y aunque tampoco sé muy bien cómo ayudarte, hay algo que sí sé. —Spicer dejo salir un suspiro y de pronto, Chase se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba siendo sujetada por la otra, más grande e igual de áspera debido al trabajo constante de su dueño.— Y eso es, que estamos juntos ahora. Aquí mismo... Puedo sentirte, y tú también, y aunque no sea más que un instante en el tiempo siempre podemos atesorar recuerdos ¿No lo crees?

Podía admitir que la declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa, sí, porque Spicer no era del tipo que iba por la vida teniendo profundos pensamientos filosóficos en lo absoluto...

Muchos recuerdos se habían desvanecido de sus memorias para ese punto en su vida. Y estaba seguro de que muchos más les seguirían; inexorables, imparables... Pero justo ahora, mientras su mano respondía a la otra, apretándola con un agarre firme pero amable, Chase se encontró asintiendo mientras sostenía la mirada color rubí que contrastaban contra la suya, reflejando su rostro y dejándole ver también lo mucho que brillaba en los ojos del otro.

—... Gracias Jack.

Si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro era de que le tomaría muchos, muchos siglos, dejar atrás la memoria del joven pelirrojo que seguía sosteniendo su mano, y lo seguiría haciendo cada noche igual que siempre, mientras avanzara por la vida caminando al lado de su pareja inmortal.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Aunque no es demasiado, aquí un drabble para ti.


End file.
